


Blooming Love

by Greyisles



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, Other characters-side or original characters-will not be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyisles/pseuds/Greyisles
Summary: One-shot collections. I will take requests/prompts from reviewers. The one-shots will hit holidays 
Some fluff moments for these two dorks. This pairing needs some love, and the one-shots currently show that the two are starting a relationship, with a embarrassed Randy. My headcannon with these two is that Jacques is the one who's more forward, but he will romance the heck out of him.
Originally this was going to be a collections of fluff from my other fic, but it is going to be a mix from my own AU and the actual show. I'll put a warning in the beginning if it is an AU from my fic, but you don't need to read it to understand.





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Hidden Bun and Phoenix 
> 
> Hidden Bun: Randy  
> Phoenix: Jacques  
> Nommi: the bunny version of the NinjaNomicon, who allows Randy to transform. He can send his thoughts to Randy in suit.  
> Tennu: the smaller version of his counterpart Tengu, who allows Jacques to transform.
> 
> Below is the work I posted as a comment to LoserLife592. These two dorks need to kiss each other, but the thing is Phoenix has this beak shaped mask over his mouth so he needs to take that off. Plus, Jacques is French, and the moment he says anything without his mask--which changes his voice--Randy will realize it's him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my comment made from main work for what would happen if Phoenix and Hidden kiss.

The two heroes stand side by side in the night, their two hour patrol done. They are on a rooftop, talking about what happened during their Valentines day as civilians. Hidden said that he only got some chocolates from a secret admirer, and Phoenix's hand curls into a fist. He clenches it when he hears the second part of his statement.

"I'm pretty sure those chocolates were a joke though," Hidden sighs. "Me and my friend shared them. Anyway how was yours? You popular with the ladies out of costume like you are in it?"

"I received many but I didn't get the one I wanted." Phoenix pears sorrowfully into his electric blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Can you tell me a little more about her?"

"My love is brave and compassionate. Always putting others before his own needs, but he can be at times thoughtless. There are times where I wonder if he is aware that he is words have thorns. There is a sadness in him that I wish to ease, but sometimes he can be stubborn like oyster with his worries."

"The way you describe him is nice. I hope that you can get him to open up to you."

"You-you don't mind that I like men?"

Hidden shrugs, "Who am I to judge people and their happiness? Plus my aunt is a lesbian and I never liked it whenever someone gave her crap."

"Thank you for understanding." Phoenix says with tears in his eyes, "I would like to show you something."

Phoenix touches his cheek and pulls off the beak mask. He gives Hidden a sweet smile and says, "I love you."

"Ja-" Hidden started to say before his lips were captured by the other's lips.

Phoenix wraps his arms around the bunny to deepen the kiss. He opens his jade green eyes to see the other's expressive blue orbs widen in surprise. He smiles into the kiss when he feels a slight pressure from the other's lips.

'I fucking called it, Tennu owes me ten gold,' Hidden hears Nommi's voice.

'Nommi what the juice? Really? Right now?' Hidden thinks as he pressed his lips against the other's from his annoyance toward his kwami.

'I swear if you guys fool around I am intervening.' Nommi threatens.

Hidden is the first one to break the kiss, he lays his head on Phoenix's shoulder, and grips the other one. 'What the juice? Jacques, they guy I've been trying to be friends with since the beginning of school, is Phoenix. My partner who happens to like me like me.'

"Don't hide your beautiful face from me, my darling bunny." Phoenix said and he lifts Hidden's head to see him blushing. "Why you appear lovelier than usual my bunny. All of this from a simple kiss? My aren't you the innocent type."

Hidden couldn't handle it anymore, it feels like all of the blood in his body rushed to his face. His knees do not support him and his head is heavy. The bunny hero faints from embarrassment.


	2. National Coffee Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from in the car when I realized that it's National Coffee Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: HB and P (due to OC presence)
> 
> Coffee + Studying for exams = Fluff
> 
> Prompts are welcomed!

Everyone in Norrisville High gravitated to the library once they came back from the winter holidays. Everyone managed to have fun, playing with their games that came from their presents, going on a short cruise in the Southern Hemisphere, visiting a winter resort, or traveling around the country to visit their relatives for a large family dinner. Unfortunately, when all the students came back from their relaxing—and sometimes stressful—break most of them realized their midterm exams were coming up. 

The smart students who prepared for this happened to reserve the reference books in the library and review all their notes prior to the break. They hoarded the books all for themselves in advance as most students are frantically. The frantic students reserve any reference books they can get their hands on, especially under the threat from their parents that their new McFist product will be taken away from them. 

Randy is one of those students, trying to study for the life of him. He just got the new McBOX2000 for Christmas, and he is in the process of trying to advance to the blue silver rank as a mage. He tried his hardest to secure a book, anything from the library, but he could not find anything. He can’t look at his notes, the writing illegible with all of his doodling around. He cannot watch any videos online because he doesn’t even know what to go over. Subjects such as Math or Science he doesn’t understand when he clicks on certain videos. The only mentor he has—his pesky kwami—would use a different process that while he understands, knows his teachers will ask how he knew how to do this. Even though he was doing something completely different from the curriculum so late in the game. When he asks Nommi if the solutions of a shaky process he remembered for Math and Science, he didn’t tell him if he got it right or not. 

‘It’s completely hopeless! Now I can’t play my McBOX2000 and go on zombie exterminating quests from the king!’ Randy mentally cries from the thought. He was almost finished with the quest with Howard. ‘I had to ditch my bro who is ranking up exp. I don’t know if I should be annoyed or angry with him.’ 

There is just so much time he can dedicate to studying with having to do chores, homework, train, and the surprise akumas or robot fights. He can’t even ask Phoenix about how he is doing, getting tips from him since he is in the same boat. ‘The guy isn’t stressed out at all. I wish I could be like him.’ 

Randy tries to find a table to sit at, all of them are taken, even the counters with the stools. The computers are the same and he tries to find anyone he recognized. He managed to spot Jacques with Cory studying with the whole table for themselves. Their backpacks are on the seats beside them and some books and notebooks in front. The two are talking and he approach them. 

“Hey can I study with you guys?” He asks fidgeting a bit with his Math notebook, hoping he can mooch off of their combined intellect. 

“I don’t mind,” Jacques said as he moves his cup of white chocolate mocha and his messenger bag. 

“Yeah another fellow crammer.” Cory said, holding his hand up and Randy hits it. 

The two stacked some of their things to make room for him. “Any of you guys have Math?” He asks, hoping he can see the other notes. 

“I have Geography sorry.” 

“Yeah, you need to compare notes?” Cory asks. 

“Yes!” Randy blurts out before coughing from hearing Jacques snort, “I mean I would love to.” 

“Bruce. Here let me look…you have a lot of good pictures.” The drummer comments and Randy blanches. 

“Hahaha. Yeah, can I see like the example equation and the name. I’ll get some more problems later to work on. For some reason all of it is smeared.” 

“Sure, just write in pen, you tend to drag your hand a lot don’t you?” 

“Yep.” Randy says as he copies some example equations along with the proper names beside it. 

“God I hate how Mrs. Ingram is making the exam an essay. If only she made it multiple choice and reading a passage,” Cory complains and Jacques nods. 

“The structure is weird.” Jacques states, “It is the hardest thing ever. Equations you don’t need to understand.” 

“That is the opposite for me.” Randy says as he continues to scribble down equations. 

“You are so lucky.” Cory said. 

“I could help you with English if you need it,” Randy says, hoping someone would take him up on his offer. He feels kind of bad just copying off of them, it’s another thing with Howard because at least with him he knows what he is expecting to get into. 

“I’m good. Pretty sure I can ace it anyway.” Cory said, waving off his help.

“Are you sure Randy? I mean don’t you need to study for your exams as well.” Jacques says after taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Taking a couple of hours to help you study won’t kill me. Besides I expect for you to tutor me in Science for a bit.”

“Do you have Biology?”

He thinks about it. Usually he calls it Science class with Howard, heck everyone calls it Science. He answers, “Yes.”

“Alright then. When do you want to study and what days? I am free on weekends and Monday through Thursday.” Jacques says as he brings out his phone and opens the calendar app.

“Same, but I can’t do Thursdays.” Randy tells the brunet who nods. “Want to study in the public library?”

“Is it the one with the tower?” Randy nods. “Excellent, I at least know how to get there on foot. What time do you want to be there?”

Randy suggests, “Does five thirty sounds okay to you right? It takes a while for me to get home and then walk there. How about an hour of studying? That way we can take care of our homework and chores at home later. Plus, I think you wouldn’t like to have your nose in a book for too long.”

“Perfect.”

The bell rings and the three friends pack up their things. Just as they are about to split up Cory leans over to Randy whispering, “Looks like the two of you set up a date.”

The purple haired male roles his eyes, “Of course we did.”

Cory punches him in the arm, “I know you guys did. I was there.”

Randy gives him a worried look, “You sure you don’t want to join us? You can mooch off of our combined English and Science knowledge.”

“Nah. I don’t want to be a third wheel with you nerds. Studying all the time and maybe getting into Grave Punchers. Anyway see ya.” Cory gives him one last punch before giving him a two finger salute to catch up to Jacques.

…….

As Randy walks to the library after setting most of his things in his house—along with feeding Nommi—he walks into a coffee shop. He noticed that Jacques was drinking a white chocolate mocha earlier that day, he tends to have a large cup of coffee whenever he sees him now. ‘Must have been studying a lot over the break. I think I saw him drinking a lot earlier in the year.’ He buys the drink he often sees the French exchange student drink, a token of good will, especially since he is going to be tutoring his sorry butt. 

He walks into the library and takes the drink to the tables, after telling the librarian that he isn’t going to be anywhere near the computers, and she just watches him. Randy spots Jacques and pulls up a seat beside him. He sees him have a dark green sack pack on the ground and he hands Jacques the drink.

“Here. You look like you need it a lot more than me.” 

“I can’t accept this Randy. It’s your coffee.” Jacques said as he pushes the drink toward him.

“I bought it because I always see you drinking it. You look like you need the extra caffeine boost, especially if you’re going to be dealing with me in Biology.”

Jacques smiles and stutters a bit, “Thanks. Thank you for being considerate. I don’t mind tutoring you.” Jacques holds the drink and takes the paper off of the straw before sipping it. “Now why don’t we get started.”

Throughout the week the two studied in the library. Randy would always bring Jacques his favorite white chocolate mocha and Jacques would get him a sandwich afterword. The two would talk about anything that doesn’t relate to schoolwork outside of the library. Some of the topics range from how their group of friends are doing to some strange situations they find themselves in, or something hilarious that happened to them.


	3. National Coffee Day: Cafe snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the same AU, but some coversations between the two.

“You seriously don’t have to do this,” Randy says as they walk into a nearby café together. Even though he tries to get out of the way, Jacques always manage to herd him into the café. ‘I guess I’m getting my own medicine.’

“I insist, it’s just a sandwich. We will be here just for a few minutes.” He said and Randy sighs, walking beside him.

“Alright. So you have any funny experiences in Norrisville? Anything outrageous or something?” Randy asks as the two stand in line together.

“Well there are some instances where I think they aren’t normal. Like the robot attacks or the akuma ones,” Jacques states.

“I mean did something happen with you during the attacks? Any kind of embarrassing situation, I remember being webbed up to the ceiling and was cut down by Hidden. It was so embarrassing being sprung up, I couldn’t even said thank you properly with all the blood rushing to my head.” Technically that did happen, when he was Hidden that is. Julian got upset one day, and it wasn’t pretty.

“I remember how that feels. It seriously sucks. I got suspended on the clock tower,” Jacques said as the two get to the front. He tells the cashier, “Two sandwich melts please.”

He gets his money out and Randy pulls out his wallet. The two argue about who is going to pay for the food, and Jacques shoves the crisp bills in the cashier’s hand. “I said that it is my treat.”

“Fine.” Randy says and the two wait for their food. They have their plates of sandwiches, and find a spot to eat. “No seriously you didn’t have to pay though.”

“It’s alright, I did want to pay for it. Just eat.”

“Fine,” Randy takes a bite out of his sandwich, “thanks for the food.”

“You’re welcome.” Jacques takes a bite out of his own.

“So you said something about being stranded on the clock tower. I guess it’s the cocoon incident then.”

“Unfortunately.” 

The cocoon incident happens to be something that no one would like to remember. Laughter and Spider Wizard teamed up, Laughter causing everyone to have their defenses down as Spider Wizard would trap everyone. Managing to get around a quarter of the school in cocoons. Not the best moment for Hidden and Phoenix. 

“So you had to get out early to change your clothes. What’s so bad about that?”

“The only clothes I had left was my sister’s embarrassing t-shirt she bought me before I came to America.”

“Don’t you have a lot of clothes?”

“Too bad Timothy happened to hoard all of them with his friends the day before and used them in a baking experiment.” Jacques flinches from the thought of dirty clothes.

“I don’t remember anything like that. Usually someone would say something about that.” Randy comments.

Jacques face flushes, “Well that is the most embarrassing thing. I sort of, didn’t go to school.”

“Oh my god Jacques.” Randy laughs, “That isn’t too bad.”

“Oh really? What is one of your embarrassing moments in school?” He smirks and Randy gives him a amused look.

“You’ll find out tomorrow.” 

…….

“Staring off from yesterday,” Randy says as he takes a bite out of his sandwich and Jacques a sip of his hot chocolate. “I managed to get into a funny situation. I thought that the first game of basketball would be pretty great to paint myself blue.”

Jacques snorts as he laughs, “That was you?!”

“With Howard yeah. It took forever to get the paint off.”

“Was the paint, you know, everywhere?” 

“I was lucky enough that it didn’t go everywhere.” Randy shudders, it didn’t go in his boxers. “Anything exciting happen to you?”

“Hm, give me tomorrow to think on that. Norrisville is different from any school I went to in Paris.”

“Ha I bet there is no heroes anywhere else than here.” 

“Actually from what my sister said, there is a hero duo in Paris.”

“No way,” Randy slams his hands on the table. “Do you know them? Like what are their names? Do they have powers? What do they look like?”

“Wow you sure are excited from two heroes.”

Randy scratches his cheek, “Well I’ve always loved superheroes, especially real life ones. Do you know anything about them?”

“A little from Paris News,” Jacques said and he pulls brings out his cell.

Randy takes a seat next to Jacques instead of sitting in front of him. The two spend the rest of their time on looking at pictures. Jacques translated the articles of the two heroes and Randy listens intently.

…….

“Let’s get a scone today.” Jacques said as they stand in line.

“I call paying, you already paid for my sandwich melt.” Randy immediately says, “I know you’ll say no since I buy you coffee, but just this once.”

Jacques looks at the menu and back at Randy with a small frown. “Alright, but no coffee tomorrow. I need to curb my caffeine intake.”

Randy nods and the two get blue berry scones and sit down at their regular table in the corner of the café. “Anything you want to talk about now?”

“How much do you know about Hidden? You said during our long talk that you know a lot about the heroes when I was talking about the Luck heroes.” 

“Besides what he and Phoenix said over Me Chat, I guess he has noble intentions. I mean Phoenix has them as well, but he sort of gives the akumas a chance?” Randy messes with his scone, looking at it and not staring in the other’s forest green eyes. “He takes a chance to reason with them even though he knows that there is a slim chance of any of them listening.”

“You don’t think that he covers for Phoenix when it comes to the fans with how often he tries to avoid them?”

“No.” Randy immediately said, staring straight in Jacques’s eyes. “He is confident, but he doesn’t know how to talk to people. I think it’s hard for him with the mask, having to enunciate every time he speaks must be difficult. Especially with people who can’t hear him well.”

“Then how can Hidden hear him?”

“He’s a good listener?” It sounds more of a question than a statement, but Randy knows he can understand him. Why, he has no clue.

“Of course he is.” That statement sounds like a fact rather than sarcastic.

“You met him before?”

“Yeah he helped me out earlier in the year besides coming to my rescue in the summer.”

“When did that happen?” Randy leans forward curious to know when he saved him. He doesn’t remember all the faces of the students he saved over the half of year.

“You remember Ding Strength? Well everyone knows him, anyway one of his performances he managed to take me away from him. He threw me over his shoulder and he ran to place me in one of the classrooms. I don’t know what day it was or what I said to Bucky, but he was mad at me. I did apologize to Bucky after Hidden and Phoenix took care of him. No offense to your friend.”

Oh yeah, he remembers that. Bucky transforms a lot, but he knows only one time Jacques was on the end of his wrath. 

“Why should I take offense for that? Personally I feel bad for Bucky whenever he gets upset, and then my ears.”

…….. 

“You still mad? You didn’t say anything about not buying you chocolate milk.” Randy said as Jacques still isn’t talking to him from in the library. He managed to teach him in how to write, proofreading his essay in three minutes, and sorting out his thoughts before writing. Despite all of that, Jacques still didn’t talk to him, communing with him by notes. He didn’t even drink the chocolate milk, not even touching it.

He has been silent the whole time, and the only time when Jacques spoke was when he paid for his food. They have a chocolate cookie on each of their plate, and Randy tears out a piece of paper. He scrawls quickly on it, “Did something happen? Did I offend you in anyway?”

He pushes the paper and the pencil to Jacques who isn’t even looking at him. His eyes glanced at the paper and he picks up his pencil. After a while he pushes the paper toward him and Randy reads it, “Beside the chocolate milk yes. You deliberately bought me something when I don’t want it, but I understand why you did it. I’m just hurt that you didn’t consider my feelings. Not to mention I didn’t get any calls from my sister, I wonder what happened. Paris was attacked earlier and I still haven’t gotten information from her. What’s worrying is that one of the Luck duo can replace everything that was damaged.”

As Randy read the message he bites his tongue. He would throw Jacques’s words at him if he didn’t read the follow up sentence. He writes down, “I’m sorry about your sister. I’m sure she is sleeping and safe right now. Maybe she is just exhausted from the day’s events.”

Jacques reads it and then he writes. He moves it to Randy who reads, “I guess you are right. It’s just that I miss her, she didn’t send a message to me over Viper.”

“Do you want to message her now?” Randy quickly writes and hands to him.

“I have already, but she still hasn’t sent me anything.” Randy scans what the French exchange student wrote. He writes down, “Send her a video message right now.”

Jacques receives the message and takes out his phone. The male touches his phone a few times before he starts talking in French. He doesn’t know what the other is saying, but he Jacques is smiling. He moves his phone all over and he could see himself in the screen.

“Hi,” Randy waves at the camera before taking a bite out of his cookie. 

Jacques starts talking again rapidly in his native language before he puts away his phone. “Thanks Randy, I was too worried for her. I think she’s sleeping right now though.” He chuckles before lowering his eyes, “I’m sorry about not talking to you.”

“I just want you to feel better.” He shrugs and the two finish their cookies. As the two leave the café doors Randy gives him a side hug. “I know your sister will talk to you later, but I hope it is soon.”

Jacques nods before slipping out of the other’s grip.

…….

“I wish you luck on your exam.” Jacques says as the two have a large cinnamon roll in front of him, and they split it in half.

“Same for you. Just don’t get too stressed out.”

“I would think that you would be stressed,” Jacques teases.

“Everyone would be stressed if your game station was on the line.”

“You are too funny.”

“I’m serious. My McBOX2000 was on the line and I am so behind on the rankings in ZombEmpire.” 

“You have that game to? What rank are you?”

“Blue silver you?”

“Grey silver, almost platinum.”

“So lucky. Two rankings to gold.”

“You want to exchange screen names? I’m ChainerDyn a gunner.”

“Slimezorgan the best mage in the continent.”

“Why would you be a mage? The skill sets suck.”

“No they don’t, I’m a fire mage, blasting the zombies left and right. Incinerating them. You just shoot them in the head like the traditional zombie games.”

Jacques argues, “At least as a gunner in here we have sweet skills. We have the air attribute, but just a fire mage. You guys are vulnerable if any zombies are close to you. With a gun slinger you can shoot and kill other zombies with or without the air attribute.”

“Mages are traditional. It is a sin to not have a mage as a character to play as.” 

“You could have choose a ice mage or a toxic one. Why did you choose fire?”

“I guess I’m a bit of a pyromaniac inside,” Randy jokes. “With that out of the way. The idea of scorching them sounds a lot better—along with the graphics—then the zombie being encased in ice or melting in front of me.” 

“Gunners are way better. I bet I can kill more than you.”

“We’ll see. Let’s make a party after the exams and see what happens. The battle of the ages, gunners versus mages. Who will win?” Randy says putting his best announcer voice causing Jacques to laugh.

“It’s game on.”

*The day after the exams*

“Jacques. You suck.”

“I know I’m good.” He gives Randy a smug grin.


	4. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone has a timer for when they will meet their soulmates, but with my take on things. 
> 
> Still for my HB and P. It is a lot more complicated than just having Randy as the Ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is a bit different, Randy has been Hidden for 2 weeks instead of a day and Jacques loves him a lot earlier.
> 
> How you read the times-00:00:00:00:00  
> years:month:days:minutes:seconds

Everyone is born with a timer on their wrist. A countdown until someone meets their destined person, their soulmate. A man or woman who manages to make you want to be a better person because you push yourself to be the very best. One of the most important people who can shape your behaviors, second to your family, and they will always keep in contact with you.

Soulmates are true to their significant other—platonically or romantically—and they will never leave you alone. It is said that they will never betray you or leave you behind. A constant in your life once you meet them, but there is only one problem with the timers. While everyone meets their soulmate eventually, sometimes there are incidents where your time is increased or decreased. Fate corrects the mistake because sometimes Time doesn’t bend to Fate when a decision not foreseen is made, and Fate needs to accommodate to that.

‘At least my timer hasn’t changed,’ Jacques thought in relief as he lowers down the sleeve to his right wrist. The time is 00:00:00:12:24 in green ink that is constantly changing. He stretches the purple sleeve down; a habit he developed from Paris because the paparazzi is always wanting to know celebrities and their family’s time when they meet their other half.

He remembers all the warnings his mom put in his head about soulmates, that they are people to be treasured. He shouldn’t worry too much about meeting whoever is his destined person because sometimes people don’t get to meet their treasured person. There are times when the timer turns black, meeting an untimely doom. His mother’s wrist is black, ever since she was a little girl, and he felt sorry for her when he was young. She told him there is nothing to be sorry about, death happens, but a soulmate is just another person. Someone who was made for you to push yourself, when your personalities are completely different, or attempt to be better through compliments. She married his father and they have a happy marriage despite his father’s soulmate is his right hand woman. His father’s soulmate was the one that helped him with his chain smoking habits when he was in his twenties. A platonic relationship between the two even though most people assume that something is going on behind closed doors. His mother gets along with her, the two of them are friends who are easy with one another.

He may love his mother, but he thinks because her soulmate died she rationalized how she feels about soulmates in general. She was the first one to support the decision that he and his sister wear long sleeves, so the paparazzi doesn’t bother them when they ask about when they are going to meet their destined partner. His father was the first one who suggested it, and to this day his sister hasn’t found her soulmate; she still has a year until she meets him or her. 

Jacques glances down at his wrist again 00:00:00:03:45. He taps his foot on the floor, and threads his fingers through his hair. He’s anxious to meet his soulmate, but he hopes that he could actually meet them if he wasn’t stuck in traffic. All the cars are at a standstill and the family he is staying with in America—the Johnson family who are really nice—and he was on his way to his new home.

“Why are you tapping your foot like that? Do you want to go outside?” Timothy, Madame Johnson’s only child, asks.

“I’m supposed to meet my soulmate soon and there is traffic everywhere.” He confesses and Madame Johnson turns her head from the driver seat.

She smiles at him, “Well why don’t you go out and check if your special someone is here? Already some people are stepping out of their cars, maybe you can find them there.”

“Thank you Madame Johnson,” Jacques said as he unbuckles his seat belt.

“Don’t forget to call me when your done. My phone number is Viper.”

Jacques gets out of the car and runs to where everyone is gathering up ahead. He is not going to let this opportunity slip, even if Fate planned that he meets his soulmate today. If he manages to miss them he will beat himself up when he finds them again. 

He manage to get into the crowd and looks around, trying to see if his eyes would lock onto his soulmate. He doesn’t find anyone who interests him, nothing really pops out and he sees people taking out their phones. ‘Strange why would they-is that person fighting a robot?’ Jacques’s eyes widen as he sees someone dressed in black with red lines around his wrists and ankles fighting. The human has black and red long ears with red hair and a red rabbit’s tail wielding a sword in hand, swiping at the large raccoon like robot.

The human gets close to the robot, trying to hit it with his sword. The raccoon robot swipes one of its paws at him, knocking the sword out of his hand. The human rolls out of the way from the next swipe—the maneuver easier without a blade in hand—and grabs his sword. He manages to slice one of the forelegs before the raccoon kicks him to the side.

The human crashes into the building and Jacques runs up to the black rabbit. While he thinks he is crazy wearing that outfit to fight a robot, he is protecting everyone around him, even if people are just recording the fight. Jacques helps the red head up, who shakes his head, and grips his sword tighter.

“Thanks man, but you should seriously step aside from this fight.” The teen flashes him a grin even though he is wincing behind his black mask. 

“But you are getting hurt,” Jacques said, concerned over someone around his age is fighting robots. He ignores the warmth from his wrist, too focused on the teen who he helped get out from a hole in the wall.

The hero takes a few steps forward with his sword raised in front of him, “Dude please get away from here.” The hero grunts when he blocks one swipe from the claw paw of the raccoon. “This is so wonked up, he said Phoenix should be appearing soon.”

‘Phoenix? Is that his partner? Shouldn’t he be here to help him out?’ Jacques thinks as he sees the hero is being pushed back from every hit even though he is standing his ground.

“Frick.” The teen says under his breath as he dodges another swipe at him.

The robot turns its attention onto Jacques and he is not liking the red glare from the raccoon's eyes. It is supposed to focus its attention on the teen with the sword, and it swipes at him. Jacques is frozen, his eyes are wide as he stares at the claws from the paw, and he is tackled to the ground. He stares at vivid electric blue eyes. 

“I told you to leave and now your hurt,” the teen says giving him a sad look. The hero gets up and gets in a defensive position. “Don’t worry, I’ll end this quick. Hidden Luck.”

Jacques is confused from the hero’s last words, but he sees that the red hair and ears are flying around. The hero in front of him is suddenly gone and he finds him at the robot, slicing at it, and within seconds the robot is defeated. The hero jogs over to him and helps him up.

“Come on, I’ll take you to your car, or however far I can. Got to hurry though,” the hero said as he helps Jacques up and throws his arm around his neck. 

It is a bit awkward due to Jacques being taller than the other hero, but he manages to limp his way through the crowd of people.

“Who are you?” Jacques manages to ask as they are surrounded by people, all are talking over him. 

“I thought I would be recognizable by now since it’s been about two weeks. Then again the media gets my name wrong,” the hero mutters to himself. Jacques was about to defend himself when the hero smiles, “My name is Hidden Bun, Hidden for short. One of the defenders of Norrisville, only active member until I can catch wind of Phoenix.”

‘Your smile is beautiful,’ Jacques thought as he directs the hero to Madame Johnson’s car. He thinks he can hear something beeping nearby as they get closer.

“Well I got to run, can’t stay out here too long.” Hidden says as he makes sure that he is at the car. “Don’t get involved in any more attacks okay? Well see ya.” 

He watches the hero jump on top of cars and goes down one of the alleyways as people try to surround him. ‘He has a nice butt,’ is a fleeting thought as Jacques opens the door to the car and slides in. He looks at his wrist to see the timer was up and it is blue. He looks back to where he knows the hero left and he holds his wrist. 

His wrist felt warm when he actually spoke to the hero, and he knows that is a common sign when you finally meet your soulmate after your eyes lock. He wants, no needs, to know the hero Hidden Bun better. 

He answers all of the Johnsons questions in the car as the mother drives them to her home. He goes into his room to find his room and sees a jewelry box on his bed. He opens it and meets the kwami named Tennu. Apparently he is the second half of the hero duo, and he smiles. ‘Now I can have a chance to talk to my soulmate,’ he thinks as he already imagines when he puts on the miraculous necklace.

Unfortunately whenever he tries to talk to Hidden he manage to miss him during the summer. It isn’t until the beginning of school he managed to talk to his hero, his partner, he soulmate.

*POV Change*

Randy was hanging around the central part of Norrisville, checking out the new game store that just was put up. It wasn’t as good as Greg’s Game Hole, but it was okay. It didn’t fit the retro feel that he and Howard are hooked onto. He just wished that Howard would have come with him to the game store, too bad he’s grounded because apparently it isn’t good that they somehow caused the park to catch on fire. He didn’t get the big idea, no one was injured, and the fire wasn’t even that big. How did they know that looking for clues about their made up mystery—because their parents forbid them from staying in the house to play games that day—would end up as a disaster when a wrapper caught on fire.

Then again Randy thinks this is a good thing. Today is the day he was waiting for. Today he is going to meet his soulmate, someone who he can hang out with, and his soulmate would get along with his best friend. He looks at his uncovered wrist—it’s too hot today to wear his signature jacket, so that means Nommi’s in his pocket—to see the time. 00:00:00:12:36. A little over twelve minutes. He gets out of the games store and walks a bit before he hears a huge crash.

“Really a robot attack today?” Randy yells out before heading behind the store to transform.

After defeating the robot and managing to get away from the large crowd, his miraculous beeps one last time. Randy detransforms and glances at his wrist and says, “What the juice? Come on I was supposed to meet them today and now I got to wait twenty-seven more days!”

Nommi flies onto his shoulder, “Randy please keep your voice down; people could still be after you. Perhaps your transformation allowed you to allude your soulmate or you already met them.”

“What do you mean I already met them? I’m pretty sure I didn’t meet them today, that robot attack was random. Caused me to miss my chance.” Randy sulks as he puts his hands in his pockets.

“When we transform, I am merged with you to give you access to your power. You have to meet your soulmate face to face for the timer to go off. It happened a couple of times to a few of my Hidden Buns in the past.” Nommi states and Randy shakes his head.

“I haven’t met them and that’s that. Looks like I got to wait a little longer.”

With that statement Randy takes out his hands from his pocket, and Nommi flies into his pocket. The two of them go home and Randy waits until the last few minutes. He spent his summer protecting the town, playing video games, and not doing his summer project until the last minute.

He waits by the tree at school and keeps looking at his wrist. It is 00:00:00:02:12 minutes until he gets to see his soulmate. He leans against the tree and made sure to brush his jacket from any wrinkles. He managed to convince his mom to drive him to school on the first day, so he can actually meet them. He is not going to miss it this time.

He checks back down at his wrist to see he has a few seconds left and a boy approaches him. A brunet with a scarf over his neck wearing a short and a long sleeve shirt. “Hello, I am wondering if you could show me around the high school.”

“Sure, I don’t mind. My name is Randy Cunningham,” he tells him his name and his right wrist feels warm. He smiles wide, ‘My soulmate came up to me. I wonder if he likes to play video games and I hope that he’ll hang around me and Howard. Of course he will Randy he is your soulmate.’

“I am Jacques Le Corre, an exchange student from Paris.” Jacques introduces himself and the two talk to each other.

Randy waits for Howard, the two are supposed to explore the school together. He had to convince Howard to allow Jacques to follow them around, there is no way he is saying the guy is his soulmate. Howard would just make fun of him because he isn’t entirely sold on the guy. 

Not even two days of finding out Jacques is his soulmate that the other walks out on him. Randy is shocked that he could do that. It’s like he wasn’t even acknowledging that he is his soulmate. In fact they aren’t hanging out like usual soulmates do, heck whenever he even brings up the topic Jacques seems to brush it off and Howard gets annoyed from it.

He makes a stupid decision that day, he followed Howard because he is his childhood friend. He tried to be Jacques’s friend because he is mad at what Howard said to him, and by extension Randy, for choosing Howard’s side. He wasn’t choosing sides, and the purple haired teen watched the other walk away from him. To rectify it, Randy started to give Jacques notes in his locker and then in a book where both of them mutually talk to one another. Even if Jacques doesn’t know he is talking to his soulmate, he is going to stick by him if it’s the last thing he does.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hidden sighs as he helps out a student from the rubble that was caused by the SOULbot that Viceroy made. The SOULbot was masquerading as a student on Soulmate Day aka November twelfth, stirring up rumors of some student destroying something planned for two soulmates. That caused students to be distrustful of one another and when that plan didn’t work the SOULbot got out of it’s human shell to start wrecking the Soulmate Party that the school threw for everyone. It is something that people who have soulmates in Norrisville High to spend more time together during school before going off to plan their separate outings either as friends or lovers. 

Hidden guesses that the point was to make a lot of people distressed and cause them to become akumas. Causing chaos and mayhem on this special day. Right know Phoenix is handling the robot that became bigger with large mallets as hands, wreaking everything around it. After helping the student he looks around to see if anyone is trapped or yelling for help. No one is close enough to the damage, which he is thankful for. Hidden was about to help Phoenix with the robot when he destroys it with his wing weapon. He hears familiar shouting of his best friend’s older sister after Phoenix destroyed the SOULbot. 

Hidden walks up the other hero, “Great work Phoenix. Too bad this place is trashed.”

“An unfortunate casualty, but there is still time to get everything ready. The food table hasn’t been wrecked yet.” Phoenix points out as the two of them vault up the building and watch everyone put everything back together.

Hidden nods, and he is thankful they left. He could hear Heidi wanting to get an exclusive with them, shouting something about what their plans for Soulmate Day are. “Well at least they are determined to have a fun day today,” Hidden comments as he lies down and watch everyone below. He hopes his voice doesn’t betray how he’s feeling.

“You aren’t going to join them?” Phoenix asks as he lays down beside Hidden, lying as close as he can to feel the other’s warmth.

“I can’t. My soulmate doesn’t even know I’m his soulmate. Apparently he met his over the summer and not during the first day of school. I bet it’s one of his new friends. I’m a fraud of a soulmate. Can’t even properly inspire him to be better, well maybe I can, and we don’t even hang out. That is what sucks the most, I tried so hard,” Hidden says, eyes still looking down below. Everyone is laughing and started dancing away from the previous party, but they manage to move the food table where the new spot is.

“You’re not a failure of a soulmate.” Phoenix said, turning on his side and grabs Hidden, pulling him close into a hug.

“I am and I hate it. I hate that it is one-sided, it’s worse than me not being able to patch friendships. It’s like you were promised this amazing cake that could tell if you guys would be friends or more, but when you see it, it is taken away. Your hopes are dashed away because you can’t feel complete anymore. It’s been taken away and it will never return to you.” Hidden said from Phoenix’s chest. Phoenix’s beak grazes the back of his head lightly occasionally and he is pretty sure one of his ears is on him. 

“Can you tell me about him if it isn’t too painful?” Phoenix softly asks.

‘Randy don’t reveal too many details about your life.’ Hidden hears Nommi’s voice and he turns his head.

‘Not like he can do anything with the information that Jacques is my soulmate. What’s he going to do kidnap him? Phoenix wouldn’t do anything like that.’

‘He could try to find out who-wait your soulmate is Jacques?’

‘Yeah.’ Hidden replies and rolls his eyes. He feels his throat tighten from his nerves, he hasn’t really told his parents about his nonexistent relationship with his soulmate. Well he does pass notes to him, but he makes sure that his wrists aren’t seen by them when they are home. Hidden clears his throat, “Well he is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. He is good at talking with everyone and is like almost everyone’s friends. He loves some of the same games as me and that apparently his parents are kind of a big deal from their jobs.”

“So you heard about that from other people or did he tell you?”

“Well I have this thing that I do with him-”

Phoenix cuts him off, “I thought you said you don’t talk to him.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t write him notes. You may think it’s ridiculous, but I send him a lot of notes. It used to be in his locker and then well, can’t tell you what the other means is. I do that so I can still talk to him, it’s a form of connection you know?” Hidden explains and feels Phoenix tensing up, the bird hero holds him tighter.

“That isn’t ridiculous, I think it’s sweet. You try to keep a relationship with him, but I wonder why the time is different. If he said he met his soulmate in the summer, and you said it was the first day of school which one of you is right?”

Hidden thinks about it and remembers back to the time when he was saving people in the summer. He then thinks back that Jacques said he was saved by himself in the summer. His thoughts then drift to what Nommi said that day when his timer went from minutes to days.

He moves out of Phoenix hold and sits down. He holds his head in his hands, “Fates Above I am an idiot. A motherfucking idiot.”

“What’s wrong?” Phoenix sits up and gently moves his hands from his face.

Hidden stares at his lap before locking his eyes with Phoenix, “Me being an idiot. My kwami said I could have met my soulmate that day and wouldn’t realize it because I was, you know, Hidden Bun. Apparently magic covers up my timer and I won’t realize I met my soulmate because of some kind of merge with my kwami to be Hidden. That means he realized I was his soulmate, but I didn’t until the first day of school. Shit.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing? You know he is really your soulmate, even if he doesn’t know who you are outside the mask. Wait, that’s the problem.”

“I got to tell him today. Fates Above I almost made a mistake, he must have been expecting me. I need to find some paper, do you think anyone would notice if I just sneak into the library?” Hidden got up and scrambled to get down the building. Before he jumps down he waves and smiles at his sitting partner, “Thanks Phoenix.”

*POV Change*

‘He’s so adorable,’ Phoenix chuckles before getting up and finding a place to jump down then transform. ‘It is upsetting to think that he thought I was ignoring him. I thought he was trying to keep me safe if anyone found out the two of us where soulmates. Like anyone would come between us, I’m not some weak powerless kid. I’m a superhero of Norrisville.’

When he transforms behind a cluster of trees and walks inside he frowns. ‘He honestly thought I didn’t care for him. That I had a different soulmate while he has a one-sided one. It must have been more painful for him than me. At least I can get close to him, even if he does occasionally push me away. Who could Hidden be? I don’t remember pushing anyone away in school and I hate how I don’t know him as a civilian. I’d rather deal with loving him as Hidden and being friends with him as a student that might have deeper feelings for my soulmate. If that happened would I agonize wondering why I loved two personas when they are the same person?’ Jacques frowns and he continues to wander around, hoping to give Hidden time to get his note together. He looks out a window to see the student body dancing, laughing, or sitting by some trees.

He smiles at how everyone is enjoying themselves. He wishes he could see Hidden more often, talk to him—even though technically he’s been doing that the whole time—about random things, and just hang out. He doesn’t see him too often even though there are akumas and robots to fight. He decides to head to the library, fingering the note in his pocket. Today is his day he is supposed to place the note in the book for his secret friend/apparent soulmate to read. He was planning on slipping out of the festivities if the SOULbot didn’t destroy everything once he saw his friends having fun.

He goes into the library and walks to the spot where he exchange messages with his partner. He sees the note that Hidden was talking about minutes earlier, and he reads it.

J,

I have something important to tell you at 5 behind the school. Let me make this clear I am not confessing to you, but I think we should meet up for once. At least you get to see this lovely face once. 

VM.

A short and quick message. He would think that something was going on with VM if he didn’t know he was Hidden. He pockets the note next to the one he had written. Looks like the two of them can talk face to face, well face to mask. He doesn’t want to mess anything up with Hidden—and he suppose the other thinks the same—but if he can have a stronger relationship with his bunny as Jacques than Phoenix, he is on board. 

Jacques pokes his scarf and Tennu gets out. He opens his bag and the kwami flies into it. Before he could zip up his bag he hears Tennu say, “Well aren’t you a lucky guy today? Just don’t get too distracted by your little crush.”

“I know I am and I won’t be distracted. I have my eye on the prize,” Jacques says softly as he zips up his bag. 

He goes outside and joins the celebration with everyone. It seems like everyone is outside, and the party goes on until the end of school. No one really wanted to teach the last three classes of the day, which is why everyone went outside once fifth period ended. He makes sure to text Mdm. Johnson that he is going to be staying after school until around five thirty. Making up an excuse that he is getting English tutoring because his grade for an essay wasn’t what he wanted it to be. She accepted his lie and he has fun with his friends, while his mind was on the conversation he will have with Hidden.

Jacques hangs around campus, staying in the library once the Soulmate Party. He checks his phone to see that he has fifteen minutes until five and he leaves. Going out through the closest side door he heads to the back. 

“You’re a little early,” a familiar voice states from behind him.

He turns his head in the direction of the voice to see himself staring at some trees. He grins, of course Hidden wants to keep out of sight, he thinks he is going to freak out. “Valor Messenger? Why don’t you get down from there? I didn’t know my friend loves to climb trees like a monkey.”

“So mean Jacques. Anyway I’ll get down when you promise you won’t freak out.” Hidden’s voice shake a bit and Jacques takes a step back so his bunny will have room to jump down.

“I thought you said that you were handsome?” Jacques teases before saying, “I promise I won’t freak out.”

“Okay. Let me tell you a little story first before I come down. Once upon a time there was this handsome dude who would battle evil. One day he battled a mechanical monster and saved this guy who wanted to make sure the hero was okay. He realized the hero was his soulmate, but the hero didn’t know the person who came to see if he was alright was his soulmate. The armor the hero wears doesn’t let him feel the sweet sensation of warmth, so once the hero took off the armor he realized his timer went up. He waited for his soulmate and once he saw him, he thought they could be friends. Except his soulmate didn’t recognize him, for he already felt the warmth earlier. The hero was sad, so he planned on contacting his soulmate through messages. He waited until he thought he can reveal himself. The end.” At the end Hidden jumped down and said, “Hey.”

Jacques is shocked throughout the whole ordeal. Hidden appeared to make himself big, but when he came from his perch on a branch he just appears nervous. He has one hand behind his back, gripping his arm, a barely there smile, and he glances up to his face then to the ground constantly. He never appeared so, so vulnerable to him before. Hidden never looked like that when he is out saving people or even when the two of them are talking about sensitive topics about each other.

“Hey. So that’s why you didn’t come to me earlier. I thought you wanted to protect me from your villains.” Jacques teases as he takes a step forward. Hidden scratches his check.

“That would have been the plan if I could actually feel my wrist. God I feel like a jerk for leaving you hanging.” Hidden says as he sits down by the tree, and Jacques guesses he does that because his anxiety is gone.

He sits down by his soulmate, “It’s okay. I always thought that you were busy saving the day with Phoenix. I’m sorry that you thought I didn’t care for you though.”

“No, you shouldn’t apologize! It isn’t your fault for this okay. Anyway we got to know each other, and talk to each other. That’s something I’m proud of even though you didn’t know it was me at the time. I didn’t want to make it feel like I was abandoning you.” Hidden raises his voice before the pitch drops to a whisper.

Jacques nods and takes the time to change the subject. Get his soulmate to think of something else. “Alright. Quick question, does this mean you’ll tell me some of your fights with some robots or akumas? Maybe tell me who’s after you two or if that’s your real hair color?”

“Sorry can’t tell you who’s after us, even though I want to. His control is everywhere,” Jacques doesn’t know if he is talking about the Sorcerer or McFist, “and for the battles. You see how they are, but maybe I’ll tell you a couple where Phoenix or I were in a pickle. Can’t say anything too specific on paper, what if anyone gets it beside you? If I was a real red head everyone would know who I am by now.” Hidden casually says. 

The two of them talk about everything and nothing. Jacques keeps in mind not to ask for details pertaining to Hidden or his alter ego specifically. He makes sure that Hidden is no longer nervous throughout their time together, as the two occasionally push each other around like they are friends instead of two people who sort of met for the first time.

Mdm. Johnson calls Jacques and he gets up. He says goodbye to Hidden who holds his hand before he leaves.

“I’m sorry if I can’t talk to you often face to face, but know I’m always by your side. Just think of me as your dirty little secret.” Hidden smiles.

Jacques bites his lip and feels his face heat up already. ‘You don’t realize how much self-control I have to not capture your lips right now.’ He whispers, “You already are.”

“What was that?” Hidden opens his eyes and gives him a curious look.

“I said I am your dirty little secret to. I’ll see you tomorrow. Make sure to check the book because I need to put a different note in there.” Jacques said as he slips out of Hidden’s grip.

He walks away and he hears Hidden talking to himself, well to his communicator. “Phoenix I did. I talked him! He wasn’t surprised or anything!” Hidden starts to ramble and he couldn’t hear him say anything else.

Jacques smiles wide and shakes his head. ‘You are just too adorable Hidden.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this today and I had to get it out of my system. I have work to do--read 3 essays--due in two weeks. I don't have time to spend on my ship that much during this period. This means that I won't be updating, or if I am it's going to be slow.


End file.
